


SCP-8784/Ozark Mothman

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt, YogSoThots



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Addenda as Chapters, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, But the Ozarks Variant, Cold Not Cruel, Except For Some People, Gen, Leadership Struggle, Mothman, So I'm Posting Here, The Main Site was TOO MUCH, i'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogSoThots/pseuds/YogSoThots
Summary: The Foundation is still hard at work securing and containing SCPs, and this one is no different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The focus is on the SCP, and the power struggle within the Foundation. The SCP is important, but think of it more as a window to see inside the inner workings of the Foundation.

Item #: SCP-8784

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures:

The creature is kept in a 3M x 3M x 3M cell made of chiseled stone to best simulate the environment it comes from. There is no window in this cell and no opening other than the doorway for personnel, a window for observation, and to the left side of the cell, a hatch that leads to a rail, with which they send in the creature's food, usually live hogs. The creature is fed once a week, and otherwise left alone unless by a research visit which must be approved by Lt. Zakary Arnaud, who is responsible for the care and safety of the creature.

The creature must be fed live food and must not be exposed to lighting, both natural and artificial, especially sunlight, but will tolerate amber and red light, thus, when personnel clean its cell, they are equipped with amber or red light headbands. When cleaning the cell, personnel are permitted to scrub the walls and floors, but ARE NOT permitted to touch the bones scattered around the cell. Touching these bones agitates the creature and can cause it to attack. Loud screeches from the creature are a warning to personnel, and when this happens, all personnel leave the cell immediately.

Description:

The creature is humanoid in appearance standing at 2.13M , with two large wings and bright red eyes. The eyes are luminescent, though it is unclear if this is a chemical reaction, and when a light is shined on it, it appears to be covered in matte black feathers, though the actual composition of the body and "feathers" Is an unknown substance. It doesn't shed or have excretions of any kind including feces, urine, dropped feathers, vomit, pellets, nor does it seem to have any other form of waste removal, so no biological material has been obtained for study. What is notable is that when the creature feeds, a live adult hog is brought in. The creature spreads its wings to their full span and envelops the hog. The process is very quick and only bones are left behind, which the creature then picks up with three digit graspers and places around the cell seemingly at random. The digits on its graspers consist of two forefingers and a thumb, and those connect directly to an arm with no palm of any kind. The bones are placed seemingly at random around the cell, and appear to be a form of nesting.

The creature seems sentient, or at least has a high level of feral intelligence. Its chirps and screeches seem to be an attempt to communicate, as it repeats the same sound over and over again cocking its head, as if it's asking a question and awaiting a response. These sounds vary over time, as if asking different questions or making different statements. When it feels threatened, it usually lets out a loud screech bordering on an indescribable sound as a warning. We plan to experiment further with Class-D Personnel to see what it does when its warnings go unheeded. The creature is often sleeping at twelve hour intervals remaining nocturnal, though it has no outside connection to know what time it truly is. This implies a highly advanced circadian clock. When the creature is awake and not eating, it is grooming, arranging the bones around its nest, or in some cases, playing with the bones. It hunts the bones as if it was real prey, suggesting that this may be a young specimen, which also suggests that there is a breeding population of these in the caves where the creature was found.


	2. Addendum: 1

Addendum 1: Located here is the transcript of the interview between the Head Researcher and the MTF Lieutenant in charge of SCP-8784's capture and containment. Original audio file was lost following events on ██/██/████.

> Interviewed: [Lt. Zakary Arnaud, MTF Leader]

>

> Interviewer: [Dr. ███████ ███████]

>

> Foreword: [This interview took place after Lt. Arnaud came back with SCP-8784. Since the creature's insertion in the cell, it has been making strange screeches, only quieting when Lt. Arnaud is present.]

>

> 

>

> Doctor: So, Lieutenant Arnaud, you are the person that found SCP-8784, correct?

>

> Lieutenant: I am sir.

>

> Doctor: And you are the one that facilitated its transfer back to Site , yes?

>

> Lieutenant: Yes sir.

>

> Doctor: Would you care to explain how you found the creature?

>

> Lieutenant: Yes sir. We were walking along the trail at State Park, after some campers reported seeing a monster in cave. We were dispatched at 0200 hours from site . Because of the high traffic of campers to this cave in particular, it was deemed as a very high priority, and we were heli'd in. Upon arrival, we were able to clear out most of the civs stating that there was a prisoner loose in the area. The rangers gave us some flak, but they eventually helped us clear out the civs after we told them we were feds and didn't want to scare anyone. Then we hiked up to the cave.

>

> Doctor: Lieutenant, I don't need this extemporaneous information. I have the action report. I want to know how you found SCP-XXXX. What state was it in? How did you interact with it? That kind of information.

>

> Lieutenant: Right. Sorry sir. Well, when we got to the site, I told two men to take up position outside of the cave, and I had two men follow me in. It took about thirty minutes of spelunking, not easy in our gear, mind you, to get to the area, when we started hearing an infernal screaming. It was like.... I don't know how to explain it sir.

>

> Doctor: Wax poetic for me, Zakary.

>

> Lieutenant: Well Es... Sir, it was like someone had opened the gates to hell. It was one of the most god awful things I have ever heard in my life, and I had seen a rabbit get attacked by a cat. It was worse than that. It almost sounded like a woman, and me and the boys immediately got headaches. They were extreme. I waved them on and we got to what was making the noise.

>

> Doctor: And it was SCP-8784?

>

> Lieutenant: Yes sir. I shined my flashlight on it, and it got louder and my headache got a little worse. I turned my flashlight to amber light, just to see if it would help, and he quieted down right quick.

>

> Doctor: He? Are you sure about its gender, Lieutenant, or are you just growing attached?

>

> Lieutenant: Sorry sir. That wasn't my intention.

> 

> Doctor: [Long pause, sound of pen on clipboard] Please continue, Lieutenant.

>

> Lieutenant: Well, the amber light quieted it down, and gave me a chance to take in my bearings. It looked like there was a small cave in, and the creature had its... I guess you'd call it a hand, stuck in the rocks.

>

> Doctor: And what did you do?

>

> Lieutenant: What any kind and caring human being would do, doctor. I moved the rocks and dug its hand out.

>

> Doctor: And you believe this act of compassion was necessary?

>

> Lieutenant: The Foundation that I joined is cold, not cruel, Doctor . I was in charge of the mission, and I deemed it important to foster trust with a creature that we were about to take out of its natural environment.

>

> Doctor: You are aware that it could have killed you?

>

> Lieutenant: That’s why I dug it out and didn’t have one of the agents with me doing it. I took the risk upon myself, Dr. . As far as I am aware, this is a post-op debrief, not a performance review, or do you want rid of me that badly, sir?

>

> Doctor: [Long pause, sound of pen on clipboard] Please continue, Lieutenant.

>

> Lieutenant: Well, after I dug it out, the damned screeching stopped, and it looked at me and blinked. I wasn't sure what to do, so I tried speaking. The transcript is on file.

>

> Doctor: Please repeat it back in your own words.

>

> Lieutenant: I said "Hey, are you alright? That looked like it hurt." and the creature cocked its head, then chirped at me. The headaches stopped around that time, so I was thinking a little clearer, and I said, "Do you understand me? Blink three times for yes." and then it did it. I don't know where it learned human speech from, but it comprehended me just fine. So I said, "Hey, I'm with a group interested in things like you. Can you come with me?" and then it blinked three times again. I was stunned, as were Kester and Luna, so we just started walking back, and it followed us.

>

> Doctor: It just followed you. Just like that?

>

> Lieutenant: Sure, and Kester and Luna will tell you the same in their debriefs.

>

> Doctor: [Short pause, sound of pen on clipboard] and then?

>

> Lieutenant: We got to the entrance of the cave, and it started squawking, sir. I turned and asked what was wrong, and it just pointed at the mouth of the cave. The two agents outside must have heard the squawking, cause they came in, guns raised, and then the creature got even more agitated, screeching again and pointing at them. I raised my hand and told them to stand down, which they did, and it seemed to calm again. I figured the problem was the light, and when I asked, it blinked three times again, so I told it we'd wait and just sat in the cave. Luna and Kester chatted quietly, and Santos and Decker were just sitting. I think Santos was smoking, and Decker looked like he was reading. That’s not what you’re supposed to do with the software on the helmet, but I wasn’t gonna bust his balls at that time. There wasn't much we could do. The creature wasn't going out in the sunlight, and I wasn't about to make him. I ended up taking off my helmet, and I guess he studied my face. That's why he recognizes me.

>

> Doctor: [short pause, sound of pen on clipboard] so you took your helmet off on a mission dangerously close to SCP-XXXX, and it had time to study your face?

>

> Lieutenant: Well, Doctor, I don't know if you have ever put on one of those helmets, and I'm guessing you haven't, but they are pretty fucking heavy, and it was 4 in the afternoon. I wasn't gonna sit there with it on for five hours, since this was Summer in So daylight had some time left, and the creature hadn't shown any signs of hostility yet. In fact, it sat quietly beside me. Hell, it seemed bored too, so that's when I started talking to it about humanity as a whole. It seemed really intrigued by this. It kept eye contact with me and chirped when I would make a joke. Sure it was a one sided conversation, but that didn't bother me none. Hell, the other agents even jumped in on occasion. Santos even talked about Guadalajara a little. It seemed to want to learn.

>

> Doctor: You gave it information about humanity? Like what?

>

> Lieutenant: Just, history mostly. I talked about Rome for a long time, then about both the World Wars. It really like hearing about the cities too, like New York, Montreal, Delhi. It seemed to just enjoy everything about it. Then, the sun finally went down. When it was twilight, it chirped and pointed at the entrance, so me and the boys packed up and trekked back to the heli. It got on without an issue, but seemed to be disconcerted by the noise. I can't say I blamed it. It sat next to me the whole way back. I didn't feel a need to put it in the cage. It had been pretty docile so far, and we are cold, not cruel.

>

> Doctor: And you returned to base, and then we put it in a cell, and you came here for debrief. So why is it still having issues?

>

> Lieutenant: I assume that it wants someone it knows around. I think it's a kid, sir. It's probably scared. I can go in and talk to him, probably get him to settle down?

>

> Doctor: [short pause, sound of pen on clipboard] that sounds like a decent idea for now. I will see what to do in the long term. You are dismissed, Lieutenant.

>

> 

>

> Closing Statement: [Zakary Arnaud was allowed to enter SCP-8784 cell and it did calm down when he entered. It is suggested that Lt. Arnaud take over the care of SCP-8784 instead of a researcher, since it behaves amicably with him around. It is also suggested that Lt. Arnaud be in the cell at all times if there are other people in the cell as well.]


	3. Addendum 2

On the date ██/██/████, we noticed that the creature had gotten remarkably bigger, and as such, the initial research notes on size were incorrect. The creature seems willing to step on a scale when asked, implying that it has some understanding of the human language, though when using a language other than English, and it seems to still be able to understand directives. We are still unsure of how this is possible. The size and weight gain is small, though as of this date, it has shown no signs of slowing down or stopping. The creature must be moved to a larger cell soon if we are to accommodate its growing size.


	4. Addendum 3

On the date ██/██/████, we placed a D-Class personnel member in the cell with the attempt of purposefully agitating the creature. The personnel picked up a bone and threw it at the creature, in which the creature began letting out its warning cry. The personnel did it again, and the creature raised its hackles, except instead of poofing up only slightly, it enlarged to twice its original size and it broke the habitat. The experiment was quickly ended and emergency containment procedures were enacted. It was at that point that the creature began what we consider to be an attack. The creature had full access to the outside world and it didn't fly away, but many of the personnel in the area reported hallucinations, headaches, and the D-Class personnel in charge of the agitation died on the spot, crumpling over in the cell. Lt. Zakarie Arnaud locked down the area and entered the cell with a containment taskforce, at which point, he began speaking in soft calm tones while the task force kept their guns trained on the creature. It responded well to the Lt. lowering its hackles slowly and chirping lightly. When it got back to its normal size, it tried to hide itself behind the Lt. though it was still larger than him. Since the incident, the creature has been moved to a much larger cell to accommodate its growth as well as to keep it contained in case it gets agitated.


End file.
